Why you?
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Ella no es la princesa de los cuentos de hadas, y él se acerca más al villano, pero la guerra acaba por unirlos porque después de todo, no son tan diferentes.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo lo uso con ánimo de divertirme escribiendo un poco.

**Why you?**

* * *

La primera vez que Luna Lovegood se fijó en Draco Malfoy de verdad fue el día que Ginny Weasley le dio un bofetón. Antes sólo lo había visto como una persona más, de esas que siempre aprovechaban la menos oportunidad para llamarla lunática y burlarse de ella. Pero no le había dado importancia —porque en el mundo había muchas personas como él y no valía la pena fijarse demasiado en ellos—. El día que Ginny, furiosa, había estrellado su puño en la mejilla de Draco Malfoy lo había visto de otra manera.

Todo había empezado porque Draco Malfoy se había metido con Ginny y le había dado en su punto débil: Harry. Le preguntado dicho mordazmente, mientras ella iba caminando con Luna por un pasillo solitario, rumbo a la clase de encantamientos, si Potter la había cambiado por otra, porque él no lo veía por allí, colgado de su brazo. Y eso fue todo lo necesario para que Ginny cortara el espacio que los separaba y le diera un bofetón. Entonces, Luna se había fijado en él: había podido apreciar lo ruin que era, y por debajo de aquella capa de maldad, había visto algo más que le causo lástima.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto! —le aseguró Malfoy a Ginny, con la cara roja de furia. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—Habrá valido la pena. Vuélvete a meter con Harry y te irá peor —aseguró. Después se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo hacia donde estaba Luna—. Vámonos de aquí —espetó, también ella furiosa y Luna se apresuró a seguirla. Sin embargo, volvió la cabeza hacia done estaba Draco Malfoy y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, hasta que el rubio captó su mirada. Luna creyó que le iba a reclamar que le estuviera mirando fijamente, sin embargo, Draco no hizo nada de eso… simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el lado contrario.

Fue cuando Luna se dio cuenta que si se metía con Ginny era para intentar recuperar el poder perdido, porque era obvio que _ya no sería el rey de Slytherin nunca más_.

—Ha caído bajo… —murmuró Luna.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Nada, nada… por cierto, ¿te has fijado en la cantidad torposoplos que hay aquí? —dijo Luna y siguió caminando, tan distraída como siempre. Sospechaba que a Ginny no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que Draco Malfoy le diera un poco de lástima…

* * *

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, Ginny no iba con ella. Draco Malfoy pasó de largo, pero ella se le quedó mirando con curiosidad un momento antes de inquirir la pregunta que iba a iniciar todo. Draco Malfoy nunca notó la mirada

—¿No tienes amigos? —preguntó Luna, en tono soñador e inocente.

Malfoy volteó para ver si Luna le hablaba a alguien más, pero estaban solos, era obvio que le estaba hablando a él. Puso cara de despreció y le contestó a la rubia.

—Claro que los tengo.

Luna ladeó la cabeza en actitud infantil. Antes de hacer la pregunta, había intuido que Draco Malfoy le iba a dar esa respuesta.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó de nuevo, insistente—. Los compañeros de tu casa no parecen ser tus amigos —dijo ella, dejando en claro que lo había observado antes.

—¡No te tengo por qué contestar esa cosas a ti, Lunática! —espetó Malfoy y empezó a caminar. Luna lo siguió rápidamente y, cogiéndolo de un brazo, hizo que se volviera.

—Pues a mí me parece que no los tienes —le dijo, aún con su voz soñadora, como solía decir aquellas verdades como puños y antes de que Malfoy pusiera replicar algo, se fue de allí.

Sí, le daba un poco de lástima. Sólo un poco.

«Las personas sin amigos suelen ser muy tristes», pensó mientras iba corriendo a reunirse con Ginny, para la clase de Transformaciones. Y lo de no tener amigos era algo en lo que ella había tenido un poco de experiencia.

* * *

En clase de Historia de la Magia a Luna siempre le apetecía más mirar por la ventana que escuchar la voz de Binns, que, como a todo el mundo, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y le causa sopor. Por eso, siempre se sentaba cerca de la ventana para poder observar el cielo e intentar encontrarle forma a las nubes. Sin embargo, aquella clase las nubes no tenían forma y el cielo era de color gris, bastante desalentador. La guerra había entrado a todas partes y Hogwarts ya no parecía un lugar seguro, ni un refugio, como lo habría parecido en otros tiempos. A veces se preguntaba cómo había pasado todo tan rápido, como aquella guerra los había obligado a madurar de golpe, y a pensar cómo sobrevivir día tras día, en vez de comportarse como adolescentes normales de dieciséis años.

También solía pensar aquello en las pocas reuniones que podían concertar con los del ED. Nunca se había explicado cómo era que había llegado a ser una de las tres personas principales en aquella organización. Ella no había demostrado que podía ser buena al encontrar lugares donde reunirse, como Neville, ni era capaz de plantarles cara a los mortífagos y a los Slytherin que se paseaban por Hogwarts como si les perteneciera, como Ginny. No había hecho méritos para llegar tan lejos…

… y allí estaba sin embargo. Siéndole fiel a Harry Potter, como estaban todos los demás, preguntándose donde estaba y si aún estaba vivo. Suspiró mientras la voz de Binns se oía en el aun. A pesar de que apenas tenía dieciséis años… no se sentía así. A veces se preguntaba si una persona de su edad podía madurar tan rápido, podía tomar parte en una guerra.

Cuando terminó la clase salió rápido, como siempre, pues era la última de la tarde, y estaba segura de que encontraría a Ginny en la biblioteca, como todas las tardes, pues aquel era el único lugar en que los Carrow y los Slytherin los dejaban tranquilos, sin restregarles día tras día que Potter no estaba allí para ayudarlos… Sin embargo, Ginny no estaba en la biblioteca. Draco Malfoy sí.

No le dio importancia y se sentó en la mesa que siempre compartía con Ginny, para esperarla. Sin embargo, la voz de Draco Malfoy la interrumpió.

—¿Esperas a Weasley, verdad? —arrastraba las sílabas, como siempre. Se puso en pie de donde estaba y se acercó hasta Luna—. No creo que venga hoy. Los Carrow la castigaron.

Luna no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando Malfoy se lo dijo, ni siquiera se preguntó por qué se tomaba la molestía de informárselo. Simplemente tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información y después no dijo nada. Temía que su boca la traicionara.

—Tal vez la próxima vez consideres que no es muy buena idea meterte conmigo, Lunática Lovegood… puede que otro de tus amigos lo pague… —le susurró Draco Malfoy al oído, y entonces, ella, lívida de rabia, se volvió hasta él.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —le espetó. Su voz había perdido todo el matiz soñador que pudiera haber tenido. Por primera vez, se estaba viendo una cara diferente de Luna.

Draco Malfoy le acababa de declarar la guerra y ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

* * *

Un chico había pasado corriendo cuando ella iba caminando hasta la biblioteca y había chocado con ella, tirándole toda su mochila al suelo. La mitad de sus libros se había desparramado y Luna se había agachado a recogerlos pacientemente, mientras todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca tras la última clase de aquella tarde. En años pasados Luna siempre había visto como la gente iba caminando sin prisa, se detenían a platicar o si hacía buen día iban hasta los terrenos. Ahora no pasaba nada de eso.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban asustados, ni siquiera sabían muy bien que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo exterior y procuraban pasar el menos tiempo posible cerca de los Carrow, que se encargaban de la disciplina del colegio de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Luna suspiró, a veces, le daban ganas de llorar al ver al colegio así. Sentía que estaba madurando muy deprisa, que las cosas estaban cambiando y que ella ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en Criaturas como los Snornacks de Asta Arrugado.

—Vaya Lunática… ¿qué haces tú sola por aquí? —escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy, que se había parado justo al lado de donde ella estaba.

—Déjame en paz —dijo, con un hilo de voz, deseosa de marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No quería tener problemas.

—Nadie te está haciendo nada —puntualizó Malfoy cuando ella se puso en pie. Sin embargo, cuando Luna empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la biblioteca, él la retuvo cogiéndola de un brazo fuertemente.

—Déjame marchar —insistió.

—No te irás hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Sé cuál es el propósito con él que se reúnen Weasley, Longbottom y tú en la biblioteca tarde tras tarde. Sé que intentan plantarle cara a Snape. —Draco Malfoy había acercado sus labios al oído de Luna.

—¿Nos vas a delatar? —preguntó Luna, vacilante, intentando liberar su brazo de la mano de su opresor. «Quiero irme de aquí…», pensó. Aun cuando le había dicho tajantemente a Draco Malfoy que no tenía amigos al menos una semana antes, el chico no le inspiraba ya ninguna confianza… Sólo… sólo tal vez un rastro de esa lástma que le había tenido al principio.

Draco no respondió a su pregunta. No dijo nada. Luna pudo observar un sutil cambió en la expresión del chico, y entonces se olvidó de que tenía que llegar a la biblioteca, de que estaba allí contra su voluntad y de que Draco Malfoy no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Simplemente dejó que las palabras fluyeran por su garganta.

—Les tienes miedo.

No era necesario decir a quienes. Los dos comprendieron que ella se refería a los mortífagos, concretamente a los Carrow y a Snape. Draco Malfoy no dijo nada por un momento, y cuando reaccionó, lo hizo con sorpresa y tal vez, un poco de furia de que alguien descubriera aquel secreto tan bien guardado.

—No… ¡No les tengo miedo! —casi gritó—. ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Soltó a Luna Lovegood, que aún se quedó allí mirándolo un instante más, con sus ojos saltones y penetrantes y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho.

—Les tienes miedo.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Aun cuando había descubierto que aún sentía un poco de lástima y conmiseración por Draco Malfoy, sabía que era una persona de cuidado, que podía hacer lo que quisiera… que aún podía actuar como el dueño del colegio, si es que lo deseaba, sólo para sentir que la gloria perdida regresaba a él. Aquella gloria de antaño, de cuando su padre aún no había pisado Azkaban, de cuando Lord Voldemort no había humillado a toda su familia. Esa gloria perdida. _Porque a los Malfoy ya no les quedaba nada_.

* * *

—Pelirroja… ¿aún defiendes una causa perdida? —espetó Malfoy en dirección a Ginny, cuando esta caminaba en compañía de Luna. La chica se puso roja de furia, sin embargo, no se atrevió a volver a golpear a Malfoy. La última lo había pasado mal.

—Cállate Malfoy —espetó Ginny.

—Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras, Weasley…

—Y yo que tú dejaría de meterme con la gente —respondió Ginny, sacando su varita. Sin embargo, la mano de Luna la detuvo justo a tiempo, para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia.

—Sólo… sólo déjanos en paz. —Luna miró directamente a Draco Malfoy.

Draco miró los ojos saltones de Luna (que siempre le habían parecido francamente feos) y se sorprendió de encontrar allí una súplica casi desesperada. Allí fue consiente qué tanto les había arrebatado la guerra a las dos y cuando las había obligado a madurar, como a él. No dijo nada, ni siquiera les dirigió un insulto y se fue.

Ginny Weasley respiró entrecortadamente por algunas momentos más.

—Lo odio… Luna… Lo odio… —murmuró—. Siempre recordándonos que Harry no está… que podría estar muerto… que los dueños de este colegio son los mortífagos… —Ginny se talló los ojos fuertemente, impidiendo que salieran las lágrimas que amenazaban con poblar sus ojos—. Lo odio —zanjó y Luna, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la abrazó. No se atrevió a decirle que probablemente, Draco se pareciera más a ellas de lo que creían.

Ginny no lo habría entendido.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, ella estaba sola y el pasillo, solitario. Por alguna razón habían coincidido ambos. Luna le dirigió una breve mirada a Draco y después siguió caminando. Sin embargo, la voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

—¿Por qué me miras como si me tuvieras lástima, Lunática? —preguntó, con un tono que exigía una respuesta—. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme como me mira el resto del mundo, con miedo?

¿Qué contestarle? ¿Confirmarle que si le miraba con lástima era porque le tenía lástima? ¿Decirle que si no lo veía como lo veía el resto de la gente era porque había intuido lo desgraciado que era? Todo eso pasó por la mente de Luna en menos de un segundo, pero no se atrevió a contestar nada de aquello, que, intuía, sólo la iba a meter en problemas. Suspiró.

—Yo no te miro de ninguna manera —respondió lo más sinceramente posible.

Draco Malfoy no se lo creyó. Se plantó delante de Luna y la miro de pies a cabeza, examinándola. Luna evitó mirarle a los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hasta sus pies. Malfoy notó eso, pero no dijo nada hasta que se cansó de esperar que ella le devolviera la mirada.

—¿De verdad Luna Lovegood me tiene lástima? ¿Luna Lovegood? —susurró cerca de su oído—. ¿La lunática del colegio le tiene lástima al mismísimo Draco Malfoy?

—¿Por qué tú te crees perfecto? —preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—No es que me crea perfecto —susurró Malfoy, con los labios pegados a su oreja, tanto que a Luna le pareció sentir su respiración—, lo soy, Lunática. —Súbitamente Luna tomó conciencia lo cerca que estaban sus labios de los de Draco Malfoy, de hasta donde había llegado aquella situación y, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de chocar, ella se apartó.

—No lo eres, Draco Malfoy, no eres perfecto.

Lo dijo con su tono soñador de siempre. A Draco Malfoy aquello le sentó peor que un balde de agua fría.

Porque Luna tenía razón: _Draco Malfoy no era perfecto ni estaba cerca de serlo_.

* * *

No se volvieron a encontrar hasta casi dos semanas después, porque ambos se evitaban mutuamente. Luna se había volcado en el ED, que por esas fechas fue más activo que nunca y los miembros que antes se quejaban de que ella nunca hacía nada cambiaron su punto de vista. Por una vez no habló de criaturas extrañas, como Blibbers maravillosos, ni Snornacks de Asta Arrugada durante las pocas reuniones que podía tener el ED. Por una vez en su vida no parecía estar en las nubes. Sin embargo, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma, seguía hablando con su tono soñador y ausente, seguía llevando un collar de corchos, su varita aun descansaba en su oreja y siempre llevaba contra el pecho la revista del Quisquilloso.

Draco Malfoy, por otra parte, se volvió más ausente, dejó de usar a Pansy como un método para olvidarse de la realidad y la encaró, le dijo que no la necesitaba. Y ella se sintió dolida, sin embargo, era un Slytherin y no iba a dejar que esa la afectara. Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, desde que no contaba con la compañía de Pansy, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Por eso, el día que volvió a encontrarse con Luna Lovegood sin querer —o tal vez adrede— la detuvo cogiéndole una mano y cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos saltones con extrañeza, hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho y lo que tiempo antes pensó que nunca tendría que hacer: se retractó.

—Tenías razón —murmuró; su voz apenas era audible, como si no quisiera que nadie más que ella lo escuchara—. No soy perfecto.

Luna lo miró, esta vez con sincera sorpresa, peguntándole con sus grandes ojos porque había hecho aquello, porque le había dado la razón aquella vez… (cuando se había pasado los cinco años anteriores llamándola Lunática, y aquellos meses se había metido con ella cada que había podido), sin embargo, aquella pregunta nunca llegó a los labios de la chica y se quedó sin saber por qué había pasado aquello.

Draco Malfoy aún retenía su mano, sintiendo el tacto tan suave de la chica, y entonces, sin pensarlo, sin evaluar las consecuencias de aquello se aproximó cada vez más a ella… y la besó. Por un momento sus labios parecieron encajar a la perfección, bailaron al mismo compás.

Entonces, se separaron, y el beso ya nada más pareció un espejismo, una ilusión. Luna Lovegood se llevó una mano a los labios, incrédula y miró al suelo, con miedo de enfrentar a Draco a la cara.

—¿Qué…? —Nunca terminó la pregunta. Cuando alzó la vista, Draco Malfoy ya se alejaba de ella.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana de un pasillo solitario cuando pasaron Ginny y Luna por allí. Ginny, al encontrarlo allí, siempre mordaz, deseosa de hacerle pagar todo el daño que le había hecho, no resistió la tentación de dirigirle un comentario. No le importaban mucho las consecuencias, ni siquiera si la castigaban después.

—¿Hoy no tienes comentarios hirientes? —preguntó, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa sarcástica en dirección a Malfoy.

Draco apenas si se fijó en ella. Después de mirarla un momento, volvió su vista hacia la ventana, como si no hubiera visto nada. La sonrisa sarcástica de Ginny se convirtió en una mirada de extrañeza, pero siguió caminando ignorando al muchacho.

Draco Malfoy esperó a que estuvieran muy lejos y se volvió a verlas. Más concretamente para posar su mirada en Luna Lovegood. No le extrañó que esta le devolviera la mirada. Parecía como si los ojos de ambos se hubieran convertido en imanes que buscaban a otro par de ojos casi con desesperación.

Allí quedó sellado su destino. _Allí comenzó su historia_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy bloqueó la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos, porque todos conducían a un callejón sin sentido, todos eran preguntas absurdas y en la gran mayoría se reprochaba que pudiera disfrutar besar a Luna Lovegood…, y en otro pocos una parte de su ser se aterraba de que pudiera estar interesado en ella. Había zanjado aquel debate interior con un «qué más da» y había bloqueado todos sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar aquello, ni siquiera quería saberlo… sólo quería aprovechar el momento.

Sin embargo, Luna Lovegood sí que hacía preguntas. O soltaba verdades como baldes de agua fría sobre Malfoy.

La última vez se encontraron en el baño del tercer piso. Draco la había besado como hacía siempre, sin ni siquiera dirigirle un hola. Porque ya no le hablaba, no la saludaba, no quería decirle nada porque sentí que, si decía algo, aquella ilusión se iba a romper por completo. A veces en sus sueños, le parecía que aquellos encuentros eran sólo un espejismo.

Sin embargo cuando se separaron, Luna se quedó mirándose en el espejo mientras él le daba la espalda. Y entonces, cuando él ya empezaba a dar pasos hacia la salida, la voz de Luna lo hizo volverse.

—¿Por qué tú? —preguntó, con tono infantil. Acto seguido posó la punta de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios—. ¿Por qué tú tuviste que ser el primero? —Draco se volvió y se vio reflejado tras de ella en el espejo, con semblante de sorpresa. Y aquella vez, sí contestó a la pregunta de Luna.

—No lo sé… no lo sé —susurró. Era la verdad. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué pasaba todo eso.

—¿Volverás después de navidad? —aquella fue la primera vez que él le pregunto algo. Casi siempre evitaba hablarle, para no romper el espejismo que suponía estar con ella, besarla, sentir sus labios junto a los suyos.

—Sí —respondió ella tras una vacilación—. No puedo dejar a Ginny… ni al ED… —se detuvo después de una vacilación. _Y a ti_, quiso decir. Tampoco quería dejarlo tirado. Pero no se animó a decirlo. Algo la detuvo y dejó aquellas palabras en su garganta.

Draco Malfoy intuyó las palabras que Luna nunca llegó a mencionar. Y sonrió a medias cuando la abrazó, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podía ver su rostro.

En cierto modo, no quería separarse de ella.

Pero no se atrevía admitir que la quería. Ni siquiera a pensarlo.

* * *

«Te espero en el compartimiento H. DM.», decía la nota que le había enviado con todo cuidado, para que nadie pudiese interceptarla. No le costó mucho zafarse de los Slytherin, alegando que era prefecto y tenía que pasarse por los compartimientos de prefectos. A Pansy no se molestó en decirle nada; desde que él la había dejado, ella no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Y… además, sabía que era peligroso encontrarse con Lovegood en aquel tren, rodeados de gente, siempre con el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Pero tenía que verla, quería verla. Quería asegurarse de que aquello no era un espejismo, no era una ilusión. Además… quería saber… qué pasaba. Porque había bloqueado todos sus pensamientos, los que le recriminaban que estuviera, en cierto modo, con ella. Pero ya no podía bloquearlos más, ya no podía evitar más aquellos cuestionamientos… y tenía que saber… qué era aquello, verlo con sus propios ojos.

Draco estuvo esperándola casi una hora en el compartimiento, justo antes de que el tren arribara a King Cross. Luna nunca llegó.

Entonces, Draco Malfoy se dijo que tal vez aquello no había sido más que un capricho y que ella también lo había visto como un espejismo que empezaba a disolverse. No podía estar más equivocado.

* * *

Al llegar a Malfoy Manor se encontró con dos sorpresas: la primera, que el Señor Tenebroso se había ido de viaje (lo cual era un respiro, Draco detestaba tener que compartir el mismo techo con él, pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo) y ahora albergaban a dos prisioneros en el sótano. Habían secuestrado a Lovegood. Draco apenas si pudo reprimir su cara de consternación cuando recibió la noticia y entonces comprendió por qué ella no se había presentado cuando la había citado: los mortífagos habían llegado antes.

Entonces, bajó a verla llevando la bandeja de comida, lo cual era la excusa perfecta para bajar. Cuando la vio, sentada en un rincón de aquel frío y lóbrego sótano, pudo apreciar cuando había cambiado. No llevaba la varita detrás de oreja, ni el Quisquilloso contra el pecho, como casi siempre. Sólo le habían dejado aquel collar hecho de corchos que era feísimo y una cara llena de desolación. Draco se acercó a ella, ignorando a Ollivander y al dejar la bandeja de comida a su lado le cogió la mano.

Así le dijo todo lo que sus labios no se habían atrevido a pronunciar: que lo sentía, que no sabía que todo aquello iba a pasar y sobre todo, que la quería. Luna apresó su mano un momento y entonces esbozó su sonrisa más triste. Draco comprendió que si fuera más valiente habría intentada sacarla de allí, no habría dejado que se quedara en aquel lóbrego sótano. Pero no era valiente y no se atrevió a defenderla. Lo único que pudo darle fue un roce, una caricia, un apretón de manos en el que le decía que lo sentía. No se atrevió a nada más.

Después soltó su mano y se fue.

* * *

Bajaba casi diario, si podía, aun cuando no soportaba ver la mirada perdida de Luna, que, a pesar de todo, no había perdido todas sus esperanzas. No soportaba la tristeza de aquel lugar, ni soportaba ver como la chica languidecía día tras días. Bajó una noche antes de navidad, cuando Ollivander ya estaba dormido, y entonces, Luna le preguntó algo.

—Malfoy —inquirió, con la mirada perdida y tono soñador—. ¿Ha nevado…? ¿Hay nieve? —preguntó, con curiosidad y entonces, cuando terminó fijó sus grandes ojos saltones en los del chico.

—Sí… ha nevado —respondió el chico antes de marcharse—. Y… la nieve es preciosa, Lovegood —agregó.

—¿Han puesto muérdago? —volvió a preguntar ella, antes de que Draco se marchara—. Siempre se llenan de nargles.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente Draco. Pero era mentira. En aquella casa no iba a haber muérdago aquella navidad.

Ella sonrió. Aquella no fue una sonrisa tan triste como la primera que había esbozado durante todo su cautiverio, pero sin que Draco acertara a comprender cómo, o por qué, le rompió el corazón. Y entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que la quería. Que aquellas tardes perdidas en algún aula vacía, aquellas preguntas suyas a las que Draco nunca respondía y aquellas verdades como jarros de agua fría, había abierto una brecha en su corazón… aun cuando él parecía incapaz de aceptarlo.

Así que sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, oyó otra vez la voz de Luna.

—Feliz navidad, Malfoy.

Él sonrió.

—Feliz navidad, Luna —susurró. Fue la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre y nunca estuvo seguro de si lo había escuchado o no.

* * *

La besó súbitamente, con urgencia, como si hubiera estado reprimiendo aquel impulso durante mucho tiempo. Fue la primera vez que la beso durante su cautiverio, tal vez porque antes había temido que alguien los descubriera, o que Ollivander los delatara, o simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. La besó y disfrutó el momento, como si no estuvieran en el sótano de Malfoy Manor, sino de nuevo en Hogwarts, que aun ocupada por los mortífagos era mil veces mejor que aquel lugar lóbrego y húmedo.

Entonces se separaron y en los labios de Luna se asomó un atisbo de sonrisa que no llegó nunca a convertirse en una sonrisa completa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna, con su tono de voz normal—. Draco… ¿por qué nos pasó esto? ¿Por qué, si tú ni siquiera me considerabas digna de tu atención? ¿Por qué, si yo nunca me había dejado especialmente en ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? —Casi siempre le hacía aquella pregunta. «¿Porqué tú?», como si aquello aun pareciera un espejismo y ella necesitara que él se lo confirmara, que le dijera que era verdad.

—No sé… No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué pasó esto… —respondió él. «Y a veces, en mi cabeza se forma la idea de que no me gustaría saber el por qué», pensó. Entonces, escucharon los ruidos en el piso superior—. Voy a ver qué pasa. —Draco se puso en pie, y salió de la habitación, seguro de que iba a volver a ver a Luna al día siguiente.

Se equivocaba: no volvió a verla hasta el 3 de Mayo.

* * *

Luna se había escabullido para participar en la batalla, porque era menor de edad. No le importaba, en sus planes realmente nunca estuvo el de marcharse. Si había regresado a Hogwarts era para defenderlo, así que cuando intentaron evacuarla con el pretexto de que era menor de esas, simplemente se escabullo como pudo. Draco Malfoy también lo hizo, sin saber que se iba a encontrar con ella.

Luna había perdido a su grupo. Hacía sólo un segundo estaba junto con Ginny y unos cuantos chicos más que no habían sido evacuados, y ahora se encontraba sola en uno de los tantos pasillos destruidos. Llevaba la varita en algo, por si algo ocurría y parecía más despierta que de costumbre. Había logrado aturdir ya a varios mortífagos y atacado a varias acromántulas que los habían atacado antes, cuando aún estaba con Ginny, pero allí, estaba sola. Respiró hondo y trato de concentrarse, para poder buscar a alguien de su mismo bando. Entonces, lo vio a _él_.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el mismo momento y ambos se quedaron petrificados un momento, mirándose. No se habían vuelto a ver desde que ella escapara de su prisión y encontrara refugio en casa de uno de los hermanos de Ron. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse, que tenían que decirse, y en aquel momento, sólo acertaron a quedarse petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Luna lentamente, alzó su varita y apunto directamente hasta Draco.

—¿Peleas con los mortífagos? —preguntó, con voz seca.

Draco Malfoy no contestó. Cuando Luna se impacientó porque no había una respuesta, repitió la pregunta.

—¿Peleas con los mortífagos?

—Esa era la idea… —admitió Malfoy, mientras su mirada vagaba por lo alto del techo, temeroso ya de mantener sus ojos fijos en los de Luna—, por eso estoy aquí —siguió, y entonces titubeó un poco—. Pero no peleo con ellos. Ya no. Me consideran un traidor o algo así…

Luna asintió, conforme con sus palabras y bajó la varita, para dejar que Malfoy se acercara. Allí fue cuando Draco fue consiente de cuanto le había arrebatado aquella guerra, y sobre todo, aquella batalla. No parecía la muchacha soñadora y perdida que había visto en Hogwarts, incluso cuando estaba recluida aun sus ojos tenían aquel brillo de esperanza que Draco no lograba encontrar en los suyos. Allí, en aquel pasillo solitario de Hogwarts, parecía una muchacha normal, no la Luna que había conocido.

Cuando se acercó hasta ella, no sabía muy bien que decirle. ¿«Te quiero pero en realidad nadie lo sabe porque temo que manche mi apellido más de lo que ya está»? Definitivamente no era una buena opción. Y ella permaneció callada también, mientras Draco se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar alguna frase que pudiera decirle.

—Ehh… Lovegood… —empezó, titubeante, sin saber muy bien cómo debía seguir, pero ella lo cortó.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Si no hubieras estado tú… lo hubiera pasado mucho peor cuando estuve secuestrada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto de que había pasado más de dos meses encerrada en el lóbrego sótano de Malfoy Manor—. Gracias —repitió.

—No hay de qué.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó Draco, mientras veía lo irreal de aquella situación. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? ¿Cómo había empezado todo? Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello no era un espejismo, no era ninguna ilusión y se había acabado por convencer de que todo aquello era completamente real. Respiró hondo y fue entonces cuando se escuchó la explosión tras ellos.

—Los mortífagos vienen hacía aquí —dijo ella—, vámonos.

Lo cogió de la mano. Draco se quedó congelado un momento al sentir el tacto de la chica, pero reaccionó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde ella le indicada. Dio la vuelta en otro pasillo que todavía no parecía ser tocado por los mortífagos y se dirigió a la primer aula que vio. Draco se limitó a seguirla y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los interrumpiría.

—¿No estabas allí para luchar contra ellos? —preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa irónica. Luna le dirigió una mirada impenetrable antes de responder.

—Sí. Pero tú no. No lucharás contra ellos. —Luna le soltó aquello como si fuera lo más natural, porque ya había aceptado que por mucho que él la quisiera, o por mucho que hubiera buscado protegerla cuando estuvo secuestrada, él nunca le plantaría cara a los mortífagos. Lo conocía de sobra—. Sin embargo, te quedaste aquí. ¿Por qué? —exigió saber. Y sin embargo no lo miraba a él, se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo en la ventana que estaba frente a ella, como si por alguna razón le interesara más que Draco.

—No lo sé.

—No fue por mí. —Luna seguía mirando la ventana que tenía frente a ella, nunca a Draco—. Lo sé. Estabas sorprendido cuando me viste.

—Es cierto. Hoy no había pensado en ti hasta que te vi —respondió Draco, dándose cuenta de lo irreal que parecía aquella situación. Siempre había sido irreal.

—Lo sé. —Luna por fin fijó sus ojos en los de Draco, penetrantes—. Pero te quedaste. Y nos encontramos. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Has oído hablar de predestinación? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Draco estaba confuso. Aun cuando había pasado tardes enteras con ella, Luna seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Luna se encogió de hombros y tardó un rato en responder.

—Tal vez fue el destino… tal vez estábamos predestinados. Quién sabe —especuló, y después se quedó callada.

Y Draco hizo por fin lo que llevaba varios minutos deseando hacer: acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó con fiereza y con pasión. Así, ya no le parecía tan desconocida, la situación dejaba de parecerse a un espejismo y todo parecía volver a encajar.

—¿Qué harás cuando la guerra termine? —le preguntó él cuando se separaron.

—Viajaré con mi padre. Iremos en busca de un Snornack de Asta Arrugada —dijo Luna, segura de sí misma.

—Lovegood, eso no existe. —Draco reprimió el impulso de sonreír irónicamente.

—Claro que existe —rebatió ella—. ¿Tú que harás cuando la guerra termine?

—No tengo ni idea… —murmuró Draco. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a ver el próximo amanecer, ¿cómo iba a saber que iba a hacer cuando la guerra acabara?

Entonces resonó la voz del Señor Tenebroso en todas partes. Anunciando la muerte de Harry Potter. Luna se mostró contrariada un momento, murmuró algo parecido a un «¿Pero que…?» y salió corriendo, después de dirigirle una última mirada a Draco. El chico suspiró, ella se había vuelto a escapar y tal vez, iba a pasar otra larga temporada sin verla.

* * *

Se había acabado la guerra. Hogwarts reabría sus puertas y daba la oportunidad de que aquellos que no habían podido cursar el año anterior o simplemente lo habían dejado a medias, de que volvieran. Draco Malfoy fue uno de ellos. En primera porque en su casa sus padres no paraban de recordarle que tendría que limpiar su apellido, así que deseaba perderlos de vista lo más pronto posible, y en segunda porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Hasta después se le ocurrió pensar en Luna y en que tal vez ella también volvería.

No se equivocó. La vio entrar a su primera clase, transformaciones, que compartía con Ravenclaw. Al final, habían acabado en el mismo curso. Ella, al verlo en aquel pupitre doble sin compañía se dirigió hasta su lado y se sentó sin ni siquiera preguntarle si estaba libre. Varios compañeros le dirigieron escandalizadas miradas, pero a ella le dio igual.

Cuando la clase finalizó, y empezaron todos a irse, sin despegar su mirada de la extraña imagen que daba Luna sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy, él se atrevió a preguntar algo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque quise —respondió Luna con su voz soñadora—. Además las personas solitarias siempre son más tristes. Por cierto, ten cuidado con los torposoplos. —Terminó de recoger sus cosas y empezó a caminar hasta la salida, pero él la alcanzó antes, poniendo su mano sobre el delgado hombro de Luna.

Sonreía. Él sonreía cuando ella se volvió para ver que quería, así que ella acabó también por corresponder a aquella sonrisa, primero despacio, como si no supiera muy bien que iba a pasar allí después de tanto tiempo, hasta que después se formó una sonrisa completa en su rostro. Entonces él le cogió la mano fuertemente, como si no planeara soltarla.

—Tienes razón. Las personas solitarias son más tristes.

Luna lo tradujo como «A partir de este momento no me voy a separar de ti». Sin embargo, conocía demasiado a Draco Malfoy y sabía que él nunca diría aquello, y que probablemente era más probable que la llamara Lovegood que Luna, y que siempre intentaría convencerla de que los Snornacks de Asta Arrugada no existían, pero aquello daba igual. Así que lo miró directamente a los ojos, con su mirada impenetrable y le hizo la pregunta que siempre le había repetido.

—¿Por qué tú?

Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea.

* * *

**Bueno, después de 6'000 y pico palabras que se fumaron al leer esto y que yo escribí hace dos añotes, no tengo nada más que agradecerles que lo hayan leído ¿no? Se aceptan desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos, todo eso en el botón de comentarios**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 28 de Junio de 2011**


End file.
